Les Alphas au bureau
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Un court oneshot sur ce qu'il se passe au bureau quand les Alphas n'ont aucune enquête.


Titre : **Alphas at the Office**

Auteur : **kaceyinspacey**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Le Docteur Lee Rosen avait besoin d'une pause. Il avait travaillé dur pour devancer l'agent Cley, et il était littéralement sur les genoux. Travailler avec l'agent Cley était difficile alors qu'avec l'agent Wilson, il avait su trouver un équilibre et un respect c'était développé. Il avait empilé un tas de dossier important. Ils avaient tous vécu énormément de chose ces dernières semaines. L'alpha producteur de phéromone, Matthew Hurley, avait vraiment démoralisé son équipe déjà précaire.

Comme de coutume, le Dr Rosen était perdu dans ses pensées. Il s'investissait trop avec les personnes qu'il rencontrait, plus spécifiquement avec les alphas qui avaient besoin de son aide. Il fut rapidement ramené à la réalité par le ton élevé de Bill Harken, discutant vraisemblablement avec quelqu'un (sûrement Gary). Ca ne le surprenait même plus que le ton de Bill puisse le sortir de ses rêveries, parcequ'il pouvait se faire entendre mieux que quiconque. Ensuite il y avait Gary. Gary n'était pas aussi impressionnant que Bill, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de pousser Bill dés que possible contre un mur. Quand le reste de l'équipe savait qu'il ne fallait pas dépasser les bornes, Gary persistait.

Cette fois, ils se chamaillaient pour un repas. Apparemment quelqu'un avait caché le lunch de Gary. Le Dr Rosen entra dans la salle. Ce qu'il en avait déduit d'après ce qu'il avait entendu était correct. Bill était en train de lire le journal et Gary faisait du sur place, menant un genre d'interrogatoire. « Quel est le problème ? » Se risqua Lee, jetant un œil aux 2 autres.

« Dr Rosen, Bill a mangé mon repas. Je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire. Tous les jours. Mais il l'a fait. » Gary était agité, et il était certain que ça exaspérait Bill d'avantage. Bill secoua la tête. Il avait appris à ne plus élever le ton sur l'équipe, et spécialement sur Gary, quand le Dr Rosen était dans les parages, ça lui évitait d'avoir de longue séance de thérapie avec ce bon docteur. Alors que Bill resta silencieux, Gary se montra de plus en plus agité.

Prenant le meilleur ton possible pour un thérapeute/gardien d'enfant, il s'adressa à Bill. « C'est vrai Bill ? Tu as mangé le repas d Gary ? »

« Non, Dr Rosen. Je ne l'ai pas mangé. Peut être qu'il a oublié de le prendre aujourd'hui. »

« Ne mens pas, Bill. Je n'oublie pas mes affaires. Peut être que tu as oublié que tu avais mangé mon repas, » rétorqua Gary, d'un air enfantin.

« C'est une blague pourrie, mon pote ? » Demanda Bill. Alors que Bill se voulait totalement taquin, certaines subtilités de la conversation échappaient à Gary. Ce sentant très investi aujourd'hui, Bill avait décidé de faire son show. Tout avait été trop calme au bureau depuis l'histoire des phéromones. Il se leva tout à coup, faisant basculer une chaise sur le sol, dominant Gary avec un regard aussi menaçant que possible. Gary se tassa et recula par réflexe, tressaillant, ressemblant à un chiot qu'on allait frappé, ou plus précisément à un chien battu qu'on allait de nouveau frappé. Dr Rosen connaissait cette expression. En ayant parlé à Gary et à la mère de Gary, il avait appris que celui-ci avait été brutalisé durant des années à l'école publique, et qu'au début il était souvent rentré avec une variété de blessures dont il ne parlait pas. Gary avait été une cible facile pour les brutes.

« Bill, arrête. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? » Demanda-t-il, alarmé. Bill avait immédiatement fait marche arrière quand il s'était rendu compte de la réaction de Gary face à son coup de théâtre, et il se sentait coupable.

« Je le taquinais simplement, Dr Rosen. » Il se retourna vers Gary, toujours recroquevillé. « Gary, je faisais juste une plaisanterie ! Et je n'ai pas mangé ton repas. Il est emballé dans du journal, dans le tiroir du bas. » Il fit un pas vers Gary, pour tendre sa main dans un signe de paix. Gary hésita, ensuite il la secoua. « Vous voyez, tout va bien Dr Rosen. C'était juste une plaisanterie. » Bill avait encore de la culpabilité dans le regard, mais il essayait de faire comme si de rien n'était. Gary acquiesça.

« Tout va bien. Mais ne fais plus ça, Bill. Je me sens vraiment mal quand tu prends mon repas, ou que tu fais le tirant. Dr Rosen, j'ai utilisé la première personne et je me suis exprimé, » radota fièrement Gary. Dr Rosen sourit, pas encore sûre ce qu'il venait de se passer, luttant contre l'envie de parler plus longuement de ce qu'il s'était produit.

Nina et Rachel sont entrées, attirées par l'agitation, puis suivies par Hicks. Ils n'aperçurent que la poignée de main gênée et l'affirmation de 'soi' de Gary. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Nous avons entendu un incident, » demanda Rachel. Elle était vraiment proche de Gary, et elle pouvait voir quand il était bouleversé par quelque chose. Elle marcha vers lui puis l'observa, le scrutant comme une mère. « Ca va ? Tu sembles nerveux. Bill a encore prit ton déjeuner ? » Elle foudroya Bill du regard.

« Non. Je vais bien. Oui. Il a pris mon repas. Je l'ai traité de gros et il m'a frappé, » Dit Gary, essayant de ne pas sourire. Rachel tourna sur ses talons, marcha vers Bill pour le taper sur la poitrine, sans jamais le lâcher du regard.

« Gary. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je pensais que c'était réglé ! » Se défendit Bill. « Je l'ai ennuyé, puis un truc m'est tombé des mains. La chaise est tombée, c'était un accident. Rien de plus, » Continua-t-il. Rachel jugea la réponse, observant Gary, qui hausa simplement les épaules, puis il regarda le Dr Rosen.

« Bill dit la vérité. Gary exagère. Tout va bien, Rachel. » Il vit son côté 'mère poule' disparaître. Elle se montrait très protectrice envers l'équipe, surtout avec Gary. C'était son rôle.

Hicks s'était dirigé vers le distributeur pour y insérer de la monnaie. Pour être honnête, il n'avait pas besoin de marcher jusqu'à la machine, mais il allait quand même devoir récupérer sa canette, alors pas la peine de frimer. « J'ai envie d'un hamburger. Il y a un resto sur le coin de la rue, » dit-il. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les conflits, et il y avait une petite tension dans la pièce depuis un quart d'heure. Alors, il essaya de remédier à ça du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ils s'étaient tous montrés d'accord, sauf Gary. La mère de Gary n'aimait pas qu'il mange dans des fast food. La plupart du temps, il était très obéissant.

« Je vais manger mon repas, puisque Bill ne l'a pas mangé. Je peux le prendre pour aller au restaurant ? » Demanda-t-il au Dr Rosen, qui répondit oui. Ils verrouillèrent les bureaux et descendirent dans la rue.

Dans le café restaurant, ils trouvèrent un table convenable pour s'asseoir. Gary sortit son repas de manière très ordonnée tandis que la serveuse arrivait. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux manières méticuleuses de Gary. Gary répondit à sa question avant même qu'elle ne la pose. « Ma mère ne veut pas que je mange dans les fast food, alors elle fait mes repas. Bill a presque mangé mon repas, mais il ne l'a pas fait et je me suis exprimé. Et vous avez un Nokia. » Il aurait certainement continué sa conversation avec la serveuse si Rachel n'avait pas posé une main sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux au ciel puis commença à scanner les ondes électromagnétiques du restaurant.

« Il ne sort pas souvent, » Expliqua Bill à la serveuse. Rachel lui donna un coup de pied sous la table. « Désolé. Puis-je avoir un double cheeseburger ? » La serveuse prit la commande de tout le monde, mais avant qu'elle ne fasse demi tour, Gary l'arrêta. Puis il murmura quelque chose au Dr Rosen qui sourit. Il leva son doigt signalant à la serveuse d'attendre une minute.

Gary avait plaidoyer, et le Dr Rosen avait finalement accepté. « Pouvez vous mettre en supplément une portion de frite et un milk-shake vanille ? Mettez le sur ma commande. Merci. » Gary, ta maman ne va pas être contente quand elle découvrira que je t'ai laissé mangé ça. »

« Elle ne le saura pas. Je tiens bien les secrets, » se défendit Gary. Le Dr Rosen se contenta d'acquiescer en souriant. Gary n'était pas doué pour garder un secret. Il était probablement le pire gardien des secrets qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Gary était incapable de cacher quelque chose.

Peu de temps après, les plats était servi. L'équipe méritait une pause hors du bureau après le drame de la semaine passée. Une fois fini, ils ont payé leur note respective, et le Dr Rosen laissa un important pourboire. Alors qu'ils passaient devant un Starbucks, Rachel et Nina décidèrent de prendre un café. Rachel et Nina faisait la file, quand Gary arriva furtivement au près de Rachel. « Rachel, j'ai besoin d'un café. Tu peux m'en acheter un ? » Dr Rosen entendit la question et appela Rachel du regard puis secoua la tête dans la négative. Elle comprit en souriant.

« Gary, tu ne devrais pas boire de café. D'ailleurs, tu viens de boire un milk-shake ! Et il était bon ! » Dit-elle, essayant d'être douce. Gary se tourna immédiatement vers Nina.

« Nina, j'ai besoin que tu obliges Rachel à m'acheter un café. » dit-il comme si il s'agissait d'une simple demande. Elle secoua simplement la tête, en souriant. Sachant que ça ne mènerait nulle part, il soupira de façon dramatique. « Bien, » dit-il, faisant voguer ses mains de façon spectaculaire.

**OOO**


End file.
